minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/"Stronger Than You" Jesse RESPONSE (last one should really have been Cassie version... CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE!
Jesse: You didn't know what you got into. (Cassie putting on a white pumpkin) Jesse: I know you can't go back even if you really wanted to. (TorqueDawg dieing) Jesse: So what more can I do? Jesse: Here at the end it's just me and you (Cassie and Jesse facing off) Jesse: I never wanted to play by the rules. (Jesse exploring the mansion) Jesse: A sword in hand and I'm playing out the part of the fool. (Jesse slicing through a painting) Jesse: So here we go, I can judge you thoroughly. (Cassie glaring at Jesse) Jesse: It's too late for apologies. (Cassie trying to kill Jesse) Jesse: So I'll go ahead and hit you since I'm able. (Jesse tackling Cassie) Jesse: You know my determination is all stable. (Jesse defending Lukas) Jesse: I'm getting mad because they all keep on dieing. (All deaths) Jesse: But I know I must keep on trying. (Jesse looking really suspicious) Jesse: This isn't what you want, but it's what you asked for. (Cassie showing her diamond axe) Jesse: Simple freedom against all your morals. (Cassie shouting at everyone) Jesse: You took away their perfect, happy, and good lives. (Lizzie, Sparklez, and Torque dieing) Jesse: Killing them off without a warning. (Lizzie getting stabbed in the back) Jesse: I know you're made. jesse: O-o-o-of hate. jesse: H A T E Jesse: H A T E Jesse: H A T E Jesse: H a-a-a te. Jesse:I know who you are, you seem to know who I am. Jesse: We know that once in a lifetime we could've grown to be good friends. Jesse: But yet you killed my friends here, without giving them a chance. (The three deaths) Jesse: eVERY time I throw you down (Jesse tackling Cassie) Jesse: I hope you never get up again. Jesse: So I'll go ahead and hit you since I'm able. (Jesse striking Cassie) Jesse: All the sin you must feel is unbearable. Jesse: If I could only kill you off it would be over (Jesse using the flint and steel on Cassie) JessE: But the actions have already been taken. (TorqueDawg dieing) Jesse: The Sun shines bright as the zombies will tell. (Jesse looking outside) Jesse: It's a beautiful day to be fighting right now. Jesse: You gave no advice you just chose genocide. (Cassie wielding her axe) Jesse: And I know how to make it right. (Jesse knocking Cassie into her trap) Cassie: You've... trapped me? Cassie: Really? Little... jerk! Cassie: I can't belive you've done this to me. Cassie: To make me lose everything I've worked to. Cassie: I just want you to know, I wont forget this. Cassie: But... please... Cassie: Give me my cat... Jesse: I know you're made. Jesse: o-o-o-of, H a t e Jesse: H A T E... Jesse: HA T E... Jesse: But I'll give him to you. (Jesse grabbing Winslow) Jesse: H A T E... Jesse: H A T E... Jesse: But I'll give him to you... (Jesse tossing Winslow down, then leaving) JessE: H a t e... Jesse: H a t e... Jesse: But I'll never forgive you... Category:Blog posts